ISZK Land
Ishiszaka Land, also known as ISZK-LAND, is a location in killer7. It is the setting of the first part of Target03: Encounter. History ISZK-LAND is a theme park located somewhere in northern Seattle, and is run by the Japanese electronics conglomerate ISZK. The park, which was opened in 2000, proved to be a success at first; however, the number of paying visitors soon reached a plateau, and by the events of killer7 the business is mired in financial difficulties. At night the glitzy tourist attraction acquires a much darker reputation as a base of operations for Curtis Blackburn's organ smuggling ring. The precise way in which the park is used is left vague, but it is implied that illegally smuggled or unregistered orphans are taken to the park to conceal them from the authorities before being transported by a ISZK-LAND bus to the Blackburn Residence or their eventual place of sale. By the time of Encounter Curtis' protégée AYAME Blackburn has assumed responsibility for this process, and after the killer7 manage to make their way through the deserted park they encounter her in the parking lot behind the back entrance. hand in killer7 implies that non-orphaned children are also kidnapped at the park (presumably by Curtis or his associates), and as a result ISZK-LAND has suffered negative publicity. However, despite its murkier attributes Kess BloodySunday is still enthusiastic about visiting it. Attractions The park is divided into several areas and contains a number of attractions. Light Canopy Street This is a small area, connecting the main entrance to the Adventure Plaza. It consists of a long, covered walkway with flashing neon signs, followed by a passageway leading to the String Quartet balcony and the plaza. ISZK String Quartet Overlooking the Adventure Plaza are four small theatres, inside of which classical music plays. The killer7 encounter the remnant psyches of Shinya Akiba and Hiroyasu Kurahashi here, as well as their familiar acquaintance Susie Sumner. MASK de Smith can obtain his second costume here, which is necessary to access the plaza. Adventure Plaza This is a large, open area connecting the back parking lot to the main attractions. At its front lies the Light Canopy Street, while on its left and right lie the Mystery House and the Killer Ted Mansion respectively. Mystery House This attraction, also known as the Freaky Fun House, is a bizarre assortment of rooms which do not appear to form a consistent geography. Entrance to the Mystery House is only available to those wearing a mask - as a result, only MASK can open the front door. The attractions inside can only be accessed by children, hence Con Smith is required to progress beyond the first room. The Smiths then pass through the following attractions in order: * Loop da Loop - This is a surreal corridor which seemingly loops back on itself, creating a neverending passage of twists and turns inhabited by several Phantom Smiles. The only way to escape is to double back, which reveals the entrance, or to use MASK to reveal a secret passageway leading to the next attraction. * Squeaker's Attack! - This is a large, circular room which features a slowly rotating centrepiece in the middle. Small mice pop out of holes in the centrepice for brief periods, and it is necessary to shoot them (preferably with KAEDE) before they hide again to unlock the door. * Burning Hot Hell! - A burning bridge appearing to span a lava-filled chasm. The Wind Ring is necessary to put out the flames. On the other side of the bridge is a small shooting gallery where KAEDE must shoot ring targets fixed to stationary statues of demonic gorillas. * Spinny-Spinny - A circular room surrounded on the inside by a covered tunnel. The Smiths must face off here against the Ceramic Smile; upon defeating it the Archangel will appear in a new section of the room and present Dan Smith with the Demon Gun as well as a Soul Shell before vanishing. The door behind her leads back to the Adventure Plaza. Killer Ted Mansion This attraction is comprised of a series of ring-shaped rooms, seemingly stacked on top of each other like a pyramid. The inner wall of each room contains four doors, with a sinister portrait of a Heaven Smile placed above each one. The player must go through the door beneath the picture of the Smile facing forward; the other three doors will simply return the player to the beginning of the first room. Upon reaching the roof Coyote Smith must jump up to the very top, where he will receive a Soul Shell from Travis Bell. At the end of the rooftop walkway is a CCTV camera that automatically changes the player into Garcian Smith, who is then carried out of the attraction and returned to the Adventure Plaza by an automated armchair. Trivia *The Killer Ted Mansion's name is possibly a reference to the serial killer Ted Bundy. Category:Places in killer7